Mean To Me
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Neko has been living in hell with her elder sister Arachne pushing her and her admirer breaking her down to nothing. When she's finally pushed to far she finds that sometimes people break you because they are afraid to speak the truth.


Me: Hey everyone, this was something I started a while ago so I thought I'd finally finish it.. so enjoy!

* * *

Name- Neko

Age- 19

Job- Witch (Animal familiar is cats.)

Appearance- Bright orange hair with matching cat ears/tail and dark green eyes

Personality- Stubborn, Clumsy, and Soft

Background:

Neko is Arachne and Medusa's younger sister. She was brought to live with Arachne when she was revived and is always being picked on by Giriko. She isn't a fighter and would prefer to be left alone but her sister punishes her if she isn't doing as she's told. Giriko always pulls her tail and trips her but she can't help but be attracted to him.

* * *

You sat in your room reading, it was early in the morning so not everyone was up yet. Your ear twitched slightly as the door opened and you saw Misquito standing in the door frame.

"Miss Arachne wishes to see you." he said as you nodded and walked past him down the cold dark hallways.

The only room that was bright was yours, you hated the darkness it was just to gloomy for your taste. Your tail tucked under your legs as you knew what was on your sisters mind. You had failed a mission of killing someone and only left them wounded. You always wondered why your sister bothered, killing just wasn't something you ever wanted to do. She had so many others to do it but no.. she always looked to you. You reached the door and saw you sister on her web with the fan over half her face. You stopped far enough to not be in striking distance as her eyes opened to look into yours.

"Ah.. my dear little sister.. I trust you know why you're here." she said as your ears fell and nodded.

"Medusa stopped by.. it seems she is alive and well.." she said as you looked up towards her.

Medusa was no different then Arachne plus she treated her daughter like trash.

"Is that so.." you said quietly as she brought her fan down to her lap.

You felt her webs wrap around your whole body and around your neck as you were lifted up to her level.

"Neko.. I have been nothing but kind to you.. and yet you can't kill a single person.. do you hate me?" she said calmly as the webs wrapped tighter around your neck making it harder to breath.

"No.. I .. I just don't want to kill anyone." you said between strangled breathes as they let go looser.

"Grow a back bone Neko, you can and you will kill or I will personally kill you myself." she said dropping you to the ground as you landed on your feet but sprang your ankle a little.

Tears filled your eyes at how true her words were. You knew she would do, there was no doubt in your mind about that.

"Now.. be a good little kitty and stay in your room until you can kill someone." she said glaring at you as you put your head down and nodded.

You sucked in your tears from falling as you began limping back to your room. Out of all that you've been though you will never allow your sister or anyone else to see you cry. Even if your limbs were getting ripped off you would hold it in, but now.. it seemed that the promise you made to yourself was breaking. You sighed looking down as suddenly a foot came in front of you sending you falling to the floor.

"Hahaha stupid cat, I thought you all landed on your feet." you heard from the side of you as you began shakily getting up feeling your ankle swell up.

"What's the matter.. cat got your tongue?" Giriko said as you brought your fist back as far as you could and smashed it into his nose before limping as fast as you could to your room.

You fell onto your bed and began crying your heart out. No one cared about you here.. no one ever would.. why shouldn't you just let Arachne finish you off.

-Giriko's POV-

You were forced back as Neko's fist connected with your nose and grabbed it as blood began to seep out. By the time you looked up she was gone as you glared and began walking to her room. You were about to kick open the door when you heard soft sobs coming from inside. Your eyes softened slightly hearing her cry, never had you ever heard her do this.

You sighed and looked towards her door, you always tripped her so why now did she think it was bad enough for her to cry. Sure she failed her mission but all Arachne ever did was slap her on the hand and send her away. Looks like she did a lot more to her this time. It wasn't that you hated her.. but come on she was just a clumsy little cat playing bad guy, there was no reason for her to be here. You guessed you figured she would realize this and run away but then again she was rather stubborn.

-Your POV-

You heard the door knob begin to turn as you quickly wiped your eyes and saw Giriko standing there.

"What do you want now? Care to rub it in my face that if I can't kill someone I die?" you said as your tears threatened to fall again.

He looked at you slightly surprised as he put his hands in his pockets and said, "No... didn't even know about that."

Your ears flattened as you looked to his nose and saw the dry blood on his face.

"Then what do you want?" you said hoping he would just leave you to your misery.

"Its just.. I heard you crying wanted to know if you were alright." he said shuffling his feet as you looked at him angrily.

"Like I'm going to believe that.. you have done nothing but torture me and bring me down so low and now you want to know if I'm alright." you said as your fist tightened.

"Look I didn't know that Arachne-sama threatened you, if I would have known I wouldn't have made you cry." he said glaring at you now as you rolled your eyes.

"Whatever.. I know you don't care.. everyone hates me here so just leave me alone." you said as one tear fell down you cheek.

He sighed and took a step forward saying, "Everyone doesn't hate you.."

"Oh yea.. name one person who doesn't." you said looking at him mockingly.

"I don't.." he said quietly but loud enough for you to hear.

Your ears perked up for a second unsure if you heard him correctly but they fell down after as you sighed.

"Stop trying to make me feel better by lying.. I think I've lost enough dignity today." you said standing up and limping to grab a book off your book shelf.

"I'm trying to be nice and you think I'm lying?" he said irritated as you nodded not bothering to turn around and said, "Why should I believe you.. you've done nothing but torture me since we met."

"Well I'm not lying." he said a little louder as your tail flinched from his voice changing.

"Well then you're going to have to do more than just say your not.. I need proof." you said waving your hand towards him hoping that would make him go away.

"Fine I will then." he said as your ears flickered hearing his footsteps again.

You heard your door close and sighed glad he was gone until you heard the lock click. Your eyes widened slightly as you quickly spun around only to be pushed to the wall with Giriko's mouth to yours.

Your brain froze not knowing what was going on. This was Giriko, the guy you have liked and yet the one who has made your life a living hell and here he was kissing you. He stopped kissing you and looked into your now confused eyes.

"Now.. if I hated you would I do that?" he said as you looked up at him even more confused.

"Depends.." you said stubbornly as he chuckled and brought his hands to your face kissing you again.

You closed your eyes and figured to enjoy the kiss while it lasted as hope begin to go through you again. His hands slowly made there way down your sides and rested at your hips as his tongue begged entrance but you stubbornly denied it. He let a little groan out and brought his hands around your butt and squeezed it slightly making you gasp giving him just enough him to slip his tongue in your mouth.

You explored each others mouths as he lifted your hips up as you brought your legs around his hips pushing you farther into the wall. Your hands slithered around his neck into his hair pulling him in closer to you as he smirked into the kiss. His hands found there way into your shirt as his cold finger tips pressed onto your stomach and slowly rose to your bra. He left your mouth and began kissing down your neck as he hit your sweet spot making you let out a little moan. He began sucking on that spot as his hands began rubbing your breasts through your bra making you moan lightly. You brought your hands down and began unzipping his hoodie as he brought his hands out from under your shirt and you tossed his hoodie to the ground.

He picked you up bridal style so he wouldn't hurt your foot anymore and gently laid you down as he climbed on top of you. He removed your top then made his way to your shorts inching them off slowly so he wouldn't hit your ankle. You couldn't believe how gentle he was being, you really loved seeing such a soft side to him.. Even if it didn't last forever. He looked over your body as you blushed making him smirk lightly at your sudden shyness.

"Relax... I promise not to hurt you." he said making your nerves settle.

You grabbed onto his shirt pushing it up as he finished removing it for you so you could see his well sculptured chest. He reached for your bra and pulled it off in one quick motion making you squeak in surprise and cover your chest out of reflex. His hands grabbed yours keeping them above your head as his mouth slowly kissed towards them.

"Giriko..." you purred feeling his hot breath stop over your right nipple till he took it in his mouth.

He began sucking on it as you moaned arching closer towards him while your eyes closed. You could feel the bulge in his pants against your thigh as your tail brushed against it for a moment before retracting back hearing him grunt.

"You're a little tease Neko.." he growled as you giggled lightly but he replaced it with a moan as he rubbed against your now wet panties.

You watched him slowly slid them down as you blushed deeper since no one had ever seen you in such a vulnerable state such as this. You grabbed onto his boxers with shaky hands but he grabbed them gently helping you pull them off completely. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked at yourself then him. _How the hell is this going to work?_

"Don't worry... it will hurt for a moment but believe me it will feel much better after." he said giving you his classic smirk as you took a breath to calm your nerves.

You felt him slowly push his way inside you as your eyes shut tightly and your ears clamped to your head in pain. You hissed lightly feeling him all the way inside while you knew tears were building up in your eyes.

"Look at me... don't shut your eyes." he said huskily as you blinked the tears away and looked up towards him.

You wiggled a little getting used to it as you nodded towards him signaling he could start moving now. He wasted no time and began pumping inside you as you mewed lightly grabbing onto his shoulders. His hands traveled to your legs as he put them around his waist making him push farther into you earing a moan from the both of you. The pain in your ankle couldn't even be felt, it seemed your brain was programed only to feel only pleasure now.

"Neko.. You feel sooooo good." he grunted as you squeezed your legs tighter around him with every thrust.

"F..faster Giriko." you said shyly as he smirked doing just as you wished.

You felt his lips begin to kiss any piece of flesh he could reach as your hands memorized and rubbed his muscles. You could feel beads of sweat begin to build on your forehead as it was growing on his as well. You felt him begin pound in you deeper and harder earing a loud moan and a deep purr to escape your throat and vibrating your whole body.

"Do that again." Giriko growled as you smirked liking the sudden upper hand.

You purred again this time louder as his thrusts seemed to start becoming frantic and less coordinated. You kept purring and moaned as you felt a knot in your stomach form and it began getting tighter by the second.

"Nya.. Giriko.. I.." you tried to pant out but it was silence as you cried out coming while your toes curled in ecstasy.

Giriko groaned loudly feeling your walls clamp on him as it sent him over the edge and he came saying your name. He held his body up so he wouldn't squish you while you brought your legs down in a heap and you were panting with a deep blush to your cheeks.

Giriko moved the hair out of your face as he smiled saying, "I love you Neko.."

You smiled back cutely and replied, "I love you to Giriko.. I have since the moment I saw you."

He hugged you close as your brain went back to the real world remembering what Arachne said while tears threatened to fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked thinking he did something as you rubbed your eyes saying, "What am I going to do about Arachne?"

He hugged you closer while placing a little kiss on your forehead and saying, "I'll find a way to get you out.."

You nodded smiling lightly as curling up on his chest while your eyes closed knowing that for once everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Me: Well that's all! Make sure to review and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
